Neela's Heart Problem
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: Abby feels faint one night. She passes out and wakes up to find she might have a possible heart problem. While still adjusting to the news, in the next life, Neela is keeping a secret. Please Read and Review!
1. Let's Meet Tonight

Dislaimer: This story was written by NeelaRasgotra88 and Platinum Jo with an idea that we had. This story was written in a series of e-mails to one another. I wrote the Neela POV and she wrote Abby's. Enjoy! And we do not own ER or it's content!  
  
Abby's Point of View  
  
It's been a long day in the ER, I'm feeling quite tired after just pulling a double as a med  
  
student/nurse. One would think that just because it was the summer, maybe, just maybe, people would enjoy the warmth and stay out of harm's way. But it never works that way. Roofers falling and breaking their legs, older people dying from the heat, and overstressed parents bringing in their children who have fallen off their bikes and skateboards, not injured one bit. The clock seems to be staying at 8:55...God, I need a cigarrette. And I have to wait until 9.  
  
I turned my head and see the ER's brightest and best med student I've ever met. Neela. She's brought me through a few rough periods, especially with school. She might not know it, but she has been my inspiration. Her hard work and dedication has rubbed off on me, and I no longer feel the need to give up. I can't help but smile at the girl.  
"Hey Neela. Did you just get on, or are you off rotation?"  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
I turn around quickly at the sound of my name.  
"Well I did just get on..." I said, "but if you would like to do something later I'm free." I said quickly at the sight of her saddened face.  
"Alright I'll meet you later.....how about 10? I know its late but...." She trailed off, thinking of an explanation.  
"Oh don't worry about it!" I started, "My shift doesn't start until 2 tomorrow." I smiled. She smiled back, we exchanged goodbyes, and I walked towards trauma 2. Abby watched me for a few minutes and finally grabbed her stuff and left. 


	2. Waking Up

Abby's Point of View  
  
I waited for Neela to get off of her shift, sort of  
  
impatiently. Those eight hours seemed so slow to  
  
pass, and I felt like I was going crazy. I did  
  
everything from doing my laundry, to showering about 4  
  
times, and even dusted my place. And finally, it was  
  
ten. And I was there in the emergency dock waiting,  
  
feigning patience.  
  
And I couldn't understand why I was so damned  
  
impatient to see her. After all, we were study  
  
buddies for months. But there was something about  
  
tonight. Tonight was special.  
  
Kerry once told me that when you're waiting for  
  
someone you loved, time drags on, and it doesn't quite  
  
seem like living. But I couldn't be in love with the  
  
new med student, soon to be Doctor. Could I? The  
  
situation played in my mind over and over until I felt  
  
a light tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Neela! Oh, shit. You scared me." I grabbed at my  
  
chest for effect, moreso because I was nervous. "You  
  
ready to go? We can go anywhere you like. I'm off tomorrow."  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
"I'm off tomorrow too." I told her. The rest of the night we walked around the pier. It was pretty cool looking at all the lights and tasting all the food here in America. Abby was acting really weird though. I couldn't understand why she wasn't talking much.  
"Abby, are you feeling alright?" I asked worried. She didn't answer but instead fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground but something was seriously wrong. This wasn't like Abby at all.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"Abby! Abby wake up!" I said shaking her.  
"Wha....What?!" She shot up in her hospital bed. "Where am I?!" She screamed.  
"Calm down Ab! Calm down!" I said putting my hands on her shoulders.  
"Neela what happened?!?!" She screamed to me.  
"Abby, I don't know how I am going to say this but...you have a heart problem." I looked down.  
"What...." She said trailing off and beginning to whimper.  
"Don't worry! Everything will be alright! Look at me!" I said suddenly, putting my hand over my mouth.  
"What? You....You have a heart problem?" She asked me.  
"Yes Abby, yes I do." 


	3. Learning of Neela's Problem

Abby's Point of View  
  
I held on to her. So that's what it was. The anticipation, the feeling  
  
of listlessness. It wasn't because I was in love...it  
  
was a damned heart problem. From what? I don't  
  
recall anyone in my family having heart problems.  
  
Then again, I could care less about my family. Suddenly I couldn't take it...I needed answers. Neela would know.  
  
"Neela...what was it? A heart attack? A murmur?  
  
Arrythmia?" I felt shaky and weak, like a baby.  
  
Tears were welling up in my eyes, wanting answers,  
  
needing to know. Was I alright?  
  
"Ssh. It's ok, Abby. I'm here. They aren't sure  
  
quite yet. There's a few tests that still need to be  
  
run". Her voice was soothing, her accent calming.  
  
She was almost like family, the only one who probably  
  
really even cared if I lived or died. A true friend.  
  
"Neela...don't leave me. Please?" I felt myself  
  
whimper. It meant the world to me that she even  
  
helped me. Everyone else views me as the "ER slut".  
  
Even John, despite how much he cared for me, would  
  
tear himself away from Kem to be there.  
  
She smiled at me with a sympathetic look in her deep  
  
eyes.  
"Of course I'll stay."  
  
Neela's Point of View  
  
She looked up to me with eyes so soft. Her eyes looked like a childs.  
"It's okay Abby." I said again. I couldn't stop thinking of my own problem.  
"Neela....I don't want to butt into your personal business but...." I looked down. I knew what was coming next.  
"You have a heart problem?" She asked me. 


	4. Neela's WPW

Abby's Point of View  
  
Neela hung her head as if she was avoiding the  
  
question at hand. I cocked my head to the side and  
  
took her hand, hopefully comforting her.  
  
"Neela, you know you can tell me. I mean, we're  
  
friends." I knew she was reluctant, but she took one  
  
deep breath and looked at me, tears welling up.  
  
"I have Wolff-Parkinson-White Syndrom."   
  
My eyes widened with the new knowledge.   
  
"You mean...WPW?" She nodded.   
  
I whispered under my breath.  
  
"Arrhythmia...Neela...how often do you..."  
  
She didn't answer. 


End file.
